1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organizer, and more particularly an organizer primarily for storing and indexing coupons, which supportable by a shopping cart while shopping, but which may also be used for storing and indexing other items such as credit cards, checks, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coupons to obtain discounts on products, particularly for groceries, is quite common. Coupons are received from a wide variety of sources for packaged products of all types. These sources include the mail, newspapers, and at the point of purchase in the store and on the product itself. Billions of coupons are distributed to the public each year. Due to the wide diversity of coupons for many brands of products, the consumer finds it very difficult and nearly impossible to organize these coupons in a manner for quick and easy use while shopping.
Currently on the market are purse-like holders and index boxes with labeled divider cards to assist the consumer in the task of separating and storing the coupons in an easy-to-use fashion of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,393 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,054. The problem with such holders is that one can not readily see the coupons while shopping and must look through many coupons to obtain the desired one. Furthermore, with the exception of U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,986, such items are not attachable to the shopping cart or adequately secured in the holder and thus are subject to be spilled by the consumer or by a child in the shopping cart safety seat. The coupon organizer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,986 is attached at it's top to a shopping cart handle. This renders the coupon organizer difficult to view since it depends downwardly from the handle and is below the eyesight of the consumer. This renders the organizer inconvenient to use inasmuch as the consumer must squat to read the coupons or physically raise the coupon organizer to a horizontal position to read and to remove coupons.